Zachary Goode
'Zachary "Zach" Goode '''was a student at Blackthorne Institute for Boys before he left in order to avoid being recruited by the Circle of Cavan. He is first introduced in book two when he tails Cammie on a CoveOps mission, then joins 14 other Blackthorne boys on the trip to the Gallagher Academy. Since then he has appeared in every book, though less frequently in books three and four. In book five he joins the Gallagher Academy as their only male student due to safety issues with his mother and the Circle. As of book five, Zach and Cammie are dating unnoficially. Physical Description He is described as having broad shoulders, dark hair, dark eyes, and muscular forearms. He is also tall, rugged looking, and mysterious. Zach is very handsome. He also has "eyes that really examine you" and often a smirk that says "I know something you don't." Personality Zach's personality is sarcastic, funny, sweet, intense yet playful, mysterious (according to Operative McHenry, ''very sexy) and cryptic (when Zach isn't lying, the truth is evident; you can see it in his eyes- at least Cammie can). He is sincere, though he maintains a classic "bad boy" act around most people. Cammie has much trouble finding the real Zachary Goode. Zach is very quiet; he only speaks when he has something important to say. He is one who thinks and emphasizes. He stays calm in stressful or high tension situations. But even though Zach has had a very tough life, he has seen a lot of heartbreak and has been alone almost all of his life. The reason why he is so close to Mr. Solomon and Cammie is because they are his link to the "good" world. Zach has had a major transition from book 2 to book 5. While at first being cocky and all around playful, he soon turned to becoming a serious, down-to-earth (well, spy world-earth) guy. You can see the change whenever danger is involved, especially on in book 2 when the Gallagher Academy was supposedly "under attack." Zach immediately goes to whatever it takes for everyone's protection. Zach is internally sad and damaged in a way words cannot express. Zach is someone who would go to the moon and back to help the people he cares about the most. In every book you see Zach become more and more comfortable with Cammie and begins to tell her everything as he says he has no secrets left. In the beginning it was hard for Zach, and Cammie too; but now since their relationship is growing, they completely trust each other. Family Zach's mother was trained by The Gallagher Acadamy for Exceptional Young Women when she was young. However, she is currently the head of one of the many branches of the Circle of Cavan. Zach didn't want to tell Cammie his mother was part of the Circle of Cavan because "'I couldn't. I couldn't lose the only person who didn't see her when they looked at me. I couldn't lose that.'" (OGSY Page 260)'' People like Abby, Abe Baxter and Grace Baxter acted warily around Zach because they knew that his mother was working for the Circle of Cavan, and they suspected Zach was a double agent or training with the Circle. The Circle wouldn't kill him because his mother was part of the head of the Circle. Zach does not know his father. In fact, he knows nothing about him. He has no idea if he is good or bad. However. he doesn't feel as bad because he looks up to Joe Solomon as a father. Relationships Zach and Cammie are sorta dating. They have dramatice scenes through out the series. Cammie Morgan Zach likes Cammie; there's no doubt about it. Although he has never actually said he loves Cammie, his love for her is apparent throughout the whole series. Their relationship starts out bumpy in ''Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, but eventually smooths out a bit. Zach and Cammie meet at the Mall in D.C., during a CoveOps exercise. Cammie's mission is clear: she has to make it to the Ruby Slipper Exhibit in the Museum of American History without a tail. Zach's mission is clear as well: tail Cammie to the exhibit. Zach wins. this is also where he gives Cammie her nickname, "Gallagher Girl". Later on, he comes to the Gallagher Academy for a semester. Because Zach beat her in DC, she holds a grudge against him in the beginning. Much to Cammie's annoyance, Zach chooses her to be his guide around the school. They share many classes, and he continually, much to Cammie's annoyance, calls to her using Gallagher Girl. On his last day at Gallagher, Zach dips Cammie movie style and kisses her. However, in the third book of the series Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover, they hardly see each other at all. Cammie keeps thinking that she's seeing Zach in places he shouldn't be, and we find out later that he probably was ''in some of those places, just in disguise. Cammie begins to think that Zach never actually liked her, when they meet on a train and he doesn't kiss her, though at one point he looks like he wants to kiss her. Cammie is suspicious of Zach; she thinks there's something important that he's not telling her. She becomes even more suspicious during one of the most romantic/life threatening situations in the book, when they're running from the Circle. A Circle agent has a clear shot, but instead of shooting them, he says "You?" referring to Zach. Just moments beforehand was the romantic part: Cammie and Zach are standing outside. Since it's a cold night in Cammie shivers, so Zach puts his coat around her shoulders, holding her in his arms for a moment. In book four, ''Only The Good Spy Young, Zach often shows up at random times to make sure Cammie is safe. Though it's a bit strange when he appears in her bedroom, he always has the best intentions. In one of the most romantic scenes in the book, Cammie and the girls go to town to meet Joe Solomon. When Zach shows up instead, Cammie insists on coming down and meeting him. When Cammie asks why he risked making them come, Zach responds, "I had to know your were okay. I had to see you and touch you and... know." (OGSY Page 127) There are many romantic moments during their mission at Blackthorne, one of which Cammie describes as "I kissed him - longer and deeper that I had ever before... There was nothing playful in the tone. We were just two people kissing as if for the first time, as if it might be the last." ''(OGSY Page 222) Their relationship hits a bump in the road when Cammie finds out that Zach's mom is the leader of the Circle. Eventually, though, they make up (and make out) and Zach asks her to run away with him. She rejects his offer, but later runs away herself. The fifth book, ''Out of Sight Out of Time, is the most Zammie (Zach + Cammie pairing) filled book of the series. In the beginning Zach mostly ignores her, as do the rest of her friends, because they're mad at her for running away without them. Cammie eavesdrops on a conversation between Zach and Bex. Their relationship seems to start up again when Cammie and Zach eavesdrop on the trustees. Cammie is upset, and Zach comforts her. "I killed somone, and I don't even remember pulling the trigger. That can't be normal. You take a man's life, you should remember it. You should think about it. You should know what you're doing and..." But I never finished because then Zach's lips found mine. His hands burned as they left my arms and moved through my hair, bracing the back of my neck. My head still hurt, but there was no music playing. "I remember this." I felt my hand run along his chest, his breath warm on the side of my face. I breathed him in -Zach. "I remember this." And then he kissed me again, and the kiss was all that mattered. He pulled back, traced his lips across the tender place on my head. - Out of Sight Out of Time, Page 121 After that, Zach and Cammie walk into the Grand Hall holding hands, and their relationship starts up again as strong as ever. There are many, many, many Zammie scenes throughout the book, the most memorable including: when they run into Preston in Rome and Zach gets jealous; when they get back to Gallagher and Zach leaves Joe to comfort Cammie; in Ireland, when Zach worries about Cammie going to get the list by herself; and when Cammie wakes up after being hypnotized and almost committing suicide. At this point it's clear that Zach loves her, and we're all expecting some beautiful Zammie in the sixth book. Joe Solomon Zach and Joe have a sort of father/son relationship. It's shown in OGSY when Zach is desperate to save Joe and prove that he's not a double agent. It's also shown in OSOT when they get back from Rome and find out that Joe is awake. Zach is eager to see him, and afterwards he tells Cammie that he knows nothing about his father, but it doesn't matter because he has Joe. Bex Baxter Zach and Bex don't have a relationship until the summer between junior and senior year (between books four and five), when they become close friends. Zach is sent to stay with Bex and they work together to find Cammie, forming a close bond in the process, causing Cammie to believe they were dating when she came home. Category:Male Category:Zachary Goode Category:Macey McHenry Category:GA Students Category:Joe Solomon